Acercarme a ti
by Mayra Rousseau
Summary: Leo no sabe como acercarse a ella y decide pedirle consejo a la cabaña de Afrodita.


Leo estaba totalmente desesperado. Nunca le había pasado nada igual. En lugar de dormir, daba vueltas hasta las cuatro de la mañana -a veces hasta que salía el Sol incluso- pensando en formas de hacercarse a ella.

Pero ninguna parecía funcionar por culpa de sus personalidades opuestas. Él era despreocupado mientras que ella cargaba con las responsabilidades de sus campamento sobre los hombros. Él bromeaba y hacía chistes -aunque algunos eran algo penosos pero eran chistes- y ella era seria. Eran completamente opuestos.

Leo pasaba más tiempo en la fragua que todos sus hermanos y hermanas juntos para no estar comiéndose la cabeza pensando en ella. No es que Reyna no le justase, ¡ni mucho menos! Pero a Leo le frustraba no saber que hacer. No sabía nada de amor.

Pero en el Campamento Mestizo había una cabaña que entendía de ese tema perfectamente: la cabaña 10, la de Afrodita. Y así sin más, el hijo de Hefesto salió corriendo de las fraguas en dirección a la cabaña 10 con la intención de pedirle ayuda a Piper.

Tan ansioso estaba que subió los peldaños del porche de un salto y abrió la puerta sin llamar y gritando:

-¡Piper!

Entró tan súbitamente que las pocas hijas de Afrodita que se encontraban allí dieron un bote o se cayeron de la cama del susto. Por desgracia, Piper no parecía encontrarse por allí.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó Leo algo avergonzado mientras se rascaba la nuca- Buscaba a Piper. Lo siento mucho.

El hijo de Hefesto griró sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse. Caminó un par de pasos hasta la puerta para sali hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

-Podemos ayudarte, chico. -Leo frenó en seco y se dió la vuelta hacia la voz, que pertenecía a Drew Tanaka.

-¿Por qué crees que necesito ayuda? -repusó Leo cauteloso.

-La gente suele venir a nosotras en busca de consejos amorosos o ayuda. -Sus hermanas le dieron la razón orgullosas.

Leo hubiera preferido a Piper cien veces antes que a Drew Tanaka, pero si la gente iba a pedirles ayuda era porque hacían bien su trabajo ¿no? Así que Leo se dejó convencer fácilmente.

-¿Y vuestra ayuda, funciona siempre? -pregunto Leo esperanzado. Drew y sus hermanas asintieron con la cabeza. Leo suspiró- Entonces, ¿podeis ayudarme a mí también?

Las hijas de Afrodita chillaron emocionadas y rodearon a Leo para examinarlo y sugerir que se cortara el pelo o que cambiase la forma de vestir mientras tiraban de él hacia uno de los tocadores.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! -gritó Leo- Solo quiero que me ayudeis sin cambiarme físicamente o sin tocarme la ropa.

Algunas hijas de Afrodita resoplaron malhumoradas; pero aceptaron. Leo se pasó toda la tarde hasta la hora de la cena en la cabaña de Afrodita, explicándoles que estaba enamorado de ella, relatándoles que era lo que más le gustabade ella y contando toda la información que sabía de Reyna. Así que, para la cena ya tenían un plan: Leo se iría al Campamento Júpiter y las hijas de Afrodita le darían instrucciones por mensajería Iris.

A la mañana siguiente, Leo y Nyssa ya le habían pedido permiso a Quiron para irse al Júpiter, y el centauro había aceptado. El que Nyssa le acompañara no formaba parte del plan, pero se había puesto tan pesada en que no le dejaría ir solo que finalmente no pudo evitar decirle que no. Así que en pocos días ya habían llegado los dos con el Argo II hasta el Campamento Júpiter.

Allí, los romanos los recibieron bien, ahora que se había terminado la guerra los dos campamentos habían hecho pas paces y las visitas de un campamento a otro eran muy frecüentes. El primer día, Leo lo había pasado con Jason, Hazel y Frank, mientras que Nyssa estaba con los hijos e hijas de Vulcano (el Hefesto romano, por así decirlo).

Por la noche, los dos griegos se encontraban abordo del Argo II para dormir, cada uno en su habitación. Leo llamó a las hijas de Afrodita, quienes le sugerieron que se disfrazase de romano y el desayuno a Reyna.

A la mañana siguiente, Leo se levanto temprano y improvisó una especie de túnica romana con la sábana de la cama y se puso unas deportivas porque no tenía nada que se pareciese al calzado romano. Se encaminó hacia una cafetería de Nueva Roma y allí compro un desayuno variado.

Cuando llegó a casa de Reyna, la pretora le abrió la puerta, y sin esperar señal alguna Leo esquivó a Reyna se coló dentro con la bandeja de comida en las manos, buscando la cocina.

-¿Se puede saber de qué vas? -le gritó Reyna alcanzándolo.

-Solo te traigo el desayuno. -le respondió alegremente Leo, quien por fin había encontrado la cocina y depositado la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Pero Reyna nunca permitiría que alguien se pasease por su casa de semejante forma. Así que inmovilizó a Leo con una llave, lo lanzó a la calle sin miramientos y cerró la puerta mientras Leo se levantaba del suelo.

-Al menos podrías dejarme desayunar. ¡La comida la he pagado yo!

El primer intento había sido fallido. No pasa nada, las hijas de Afrodita tenían más recusos. Leo no se desanimó, porque esa misma noche pensaba llevar a cabo otro intento, y confiaba en que esta vez si funcionaría.

Por la noche, Reyna corria por toda Nueva Roma buscando a Argentum y Aurum, sus fieles galgos. Pero por más que los llamase, estos no acudían. Después de buscar por el campamento y por toda la ciudad, Reyna decidió ir a buscarlos a los templos, pero al pasar cerca de la laguna -sobre la que se encontraba el Argo II a pocos metros- descubrió a sus perros atados a las patas de una mesa con la cena preparada y unas velas. Solo había dos sillas y Leo de pie junto a la mesa con una rosa en la mano.

¿Resultado? Reyna liberó a los perros, quienes enfurecidos atacaron a Leo y lo dejaron con modiscos y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Reyna se llevó a sus galgos tras gritarle al hijo de Hefesto que la dejase en paz.

Las hijas de Afrodita continuaron dándole ideas a Leo, quien las llevaba a cabo esperando conseguir su objetovo. Pero con esos planes solo conseguía ganarse más moratones y que Reyna le gritase que era un acosador.

Una noche, un desanimado Leo se encontraba apoyado en la barandilla del Argo II, mirando ensimismado su reflejo en el agua. Solo se despertó de ese ensimismamiento cuando sintió que unos brazos le rodearon la cintura y que alguien apoyaba la barbilla en su hombro derecho. Era Nyssa, con expresión preocupada y comportándose como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

-¿Qué te pasa Leo?

-Nada. mintió.

-Leo, te conozco. Este no eres tú. -no optuvo ninguna respuesta por parte de Leo- Puedes contármelo, soy tu hermana.

Leo suspiró. Se alegraba de tener a Nyssa. Le reconfortaba tener a su hermana abrazándolo y intentando ayudarlo.

-Me gusta Reyna. Fui a pedirle ayuda a Piper, pero no la encontraba y al final le pedí ayuda a sus hermanas. -Leo hizo una pausa mientras Nyssa le escuchaba antentamente- He hecho todo lo que me han dicho, pero no ha funcionado nada. Le he llevado el desayuno vestido de romano, le he preparado una cena, la he invitado a salir con frases de películas románticas que me han dicho las de Afrodita, le he regalado peluches y flores, . . . ¡Y no ha funcionado nada! Es más, ¡me ha llamado acosador!

-Los peluches tal vez funcionarían si te declarases a Octavio. ¿No has pensado que quizá a Reyna no le gusten esas cosas cursis de película? Deberías ir y disculparte por haberte comportado como un acosador, -Leo soltó un leve gruñido como diciendo _No me lo recuerdes-_ y decirle las cosas claras.

-Tienes razón. Voy a disculparme. -Leo se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a su hermana- ¡Gracias Nyssa! -y la levantó del suelo con un abrazo de oso.

-¡De nada Leo! -le gritó mientras su hermano se alejaba corriendo hacia la ciudad.

En pocos minutos, el hijo de Hefesto se encontraba frente a la casa de la pretora, jadeando por la carrera. Llamó a la puerta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Volvió a llamar un par de veces más, pero el resultado fue el mismo: silencio.

Como no le abría nadie, Leo decidió entrar en la casa, sabiendo que en cuanto Reyna lo viera allí seguramente lo utilizaría para el entrenamiento romano, pero a estas alturas Leo ya tenía el cuerpo tan molido por los golpes que había recibido tanto de Reyna como de sus galgos.

-¿Reyna? -preguntó Leo, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Como no recibió respuesta alguna entró completamente en la casa. Estaba toda la vivienda a oscuras, a excepción de una débil luz que se podía apreciar en lo alto de las escaleras. Se encaminó hacia el piso de arriba, pero antes de llegar al primer peldaño, Argentum y Aurum lo habían rodeado y le ladraban.

-Tranquilos chicos. Perritos buenos, perritos buenos.

-¿Valdez? -una indignada Reyna se maerializó sobre las escaleras, sin llevar su habitual trenza y vestida solo con una camisa morada que le llegaba dos palmos por encima de las rodillas, a modo de pijama.- ¿Se puede saber qué haces a estas horas en mi casa?

-Venía a disculparme. Por haberte molestado tanto esta semana. Lo siento mucho, no pretendía molestarte. -se disculpó Leo avergonzado. Reyna miró a sus perros y comprobó que Leo decía la verdad. -Esto, ¿podrías controlar a tus perros? -preguntó Leo retrozediendo hasta la pared, mientras los galgos no dejaban de mirarlo amenazadoramente.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? -preguntó Reyna, todavía arriba de las escaleras.

-Es una bonita historia ¿Podríamos hablar de ello tomando un vaso de leche, un café o algo? -preguntó Leo rojo como un tomate para evitar la pregunta.

-Valdez.

-El otro día te llevé el desayuno, me debes un café o algo. -tartamudeó Leo.

Reyna suspiró con resignación y bajó las escaleras mientras murmuraba maldiciones en latín. Al llegar al pie de las escaleras, los galgos de Reyna se situaron cada uno a un lado de su dueña. Reyna caminó a través de su casa con los perros a su lado y Leo no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguirla. Entraron en la cocina y Reyna se sentó en la mesa y Leo se sentó en una silla al lado de la pretora mientras que los perros se sentaron junto a Reyna.

-Habla. -le ordenó Reyna.

-Verás, es una historia graciosa -Leo rió nerviosamente, en cambió Reyna frunció el ceño. La risa de Leo cesó- Las de Afrodita me han estado sugiriendo ideas que bueno, han terminado muy mal para mí. -se frotó un moratón que tenía en el brazo. Recordó las palabras de Nyssa: _decirle las cosas claras_\- El caso es que. . . Delante de tus detectores de mentiras con patas -dijo Leo mirando a los galgos de soslayo- Me gustas y me tienes loco. Y todo lo que he hecho ha sido para hacercarme a ti.

Leo se había quitado un peso enorme de encima, aunque estaba avergonzado y tenía miedo de que Reyna lo rechazase. Pero ahora las cartas estaban sobre la mesa. Reyna miró a sus galgos y Leo temió que les diese la orden de atacar. No quería volver a ser el jugete de sus perros.

-¿Y no podías habérmelo dicho en lugar de invadirme la casa, robarme a los perros y avergonzarme delante de toda la legióny de toda Nueva Roma?

-Lo siento, no pensé que te avergonzaría. Perdóname, Reyna. -entonces Leo se dió cuenta de un detalle- Una pregunta, ¿querrías salir conmigo?

Reyna no pudo evitar sonreir ante la pregunta.

-Tráeme el desayuno mañana y entonces hablamos.


End file.
